


Amicizia

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Parlami un po’ dei tuoi momenti di paura, perché è più facile aver paura insieme”</i> (<i>Saper li ktsat al rigeh habachr Kal harbe yoter lefakhed beyachad</i>) "Bo' (Lascia)" Rita/Ivri Lider</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicizia

Lo scampanellio sta aumentando d’intensità, ogni secondo che passa si fa sempre più insistente.  
“Fanculo!”  
Butto da una parte le coperte e mi alzo, borbottando tra me e me. Ho un raffreddore insopportabile, me ne ero andata a letto presto per vedere se una buona dormita mi avrebbe fatto bene. Invece adesso sono a piedi nudi per casa, assordata da questo rumore costante e fastidioso.  
Apro la porta. Non avevo dubbi, sei tu.  
“Devi aiutarmi!” strilli tra le lacrime, nel caso qualcuno del vicinato sia ancora sveglio dopo la tua ouverture.  
“Devo?” ti chiedo alzando un sopracciglio perplessa. “Steve, il fatto ce tu sia il mio migliore amico non ti autorizza a piombarmi in casa a tarda notte per risolvere i tuoi problemi!”  
Ma tanto a chi voglio darla a bere? Io arrabbiata non reggo più di un minuto. Mi basta guardarti negli occhi tristi che hai in questo momento e ho solo voglia di tenerti stretto a me per proteggerti dal resto del mondo. “Dai, entra.” Mi faccio da parte per farti passare.  
Ti siedi sul divano mentre io vado in cucina a preparare un caffè forte per me e un tè per te. Lo sai che lo tengo in casa solo per te? A me piace solo il tè freddo alla pesca. Poi dimmi che non ti voglio bene.  
Poso il vassoio con i biscotti sul tavolino, poi mi siedo accanto a te.  
“Allora, cosa è successo stavolta di così drammatico?”  
“Io… l’ho baciato…”  
Aggrotto le sopracciglia. “Hai baciato… chi?”  
“Lui, quello di cui ti ho parlato ieri.”  
Mi concentro. Ti innamori con una facilità tale che mi è difficile starti dietro, cambi l’uomo dei tuoi sogni nel giro di poche ore. “Dici il barman?”  
“Sì” mi rispondi con un pigolio.  
“È etero?”  
“No, è gay anche lui.”  
“Allora è già impegnato?”  
“No, è libero.”  
“Non mi dirai che non gli piaci!” Mi sembra impossibile, sei un bel ragazzo, intelligente e simpatico. Oddio, hai le tue manie e sei un po’ troppo permaloso… ma diamine, nessuno è perfetto!  
“No, mi ha detto che gli piaccio molto.”  
A questo punto cado veramente giù dal pero. “E qual è il problema, di grazia?”  
“Mary, lo sai… lo perderò! Anche lui mi lascerà, come tutti.”  
Conto fino a dieci per non prenderti a schiaffi. “Senti, Nostradamus, puoi smettere per un attimo di pensare alla sfiga?” Tieni lo sguardo basso sul tè, mentre continui a girare il cucchiaino. Sospiro, la tua espressione da cane bastonato mi fa male al cuore. “Tesoro, perché non mi parli del tuo vero problema?” Mi guardi interrogativo. “Le tue paure.”  
“Le conosci già.”  
“Ma forse condividerle ti farebbe bene.”  
Mi tieni stretta la mano, una lacrima ti scivola silenziosa sulla guancia; la raccolgo con la punta delle dita. “Sono così tante…”  
“È una sola. Hai paura di essere felice.” Apri la bocca per ribattere ma ti mancano le parole. “Tu meriti di essere felice, Steve. Lo meriti perché sei una brava persona. E per quanto riguarda il barman… buttati e non fare niente che io non farei!”  
Sorridi divertito. “Tu fai di tutto!”  
“Modestamente.” Le nostre risate si uniscono mentre ci teniamo stretti. Ti stai calmando, so che non hai ancora deciso cosa fare, però almeno ora ti senti più sicuro. Tuttora mi stupisco dell’effetto che le mie parole hanno su di te.  
“Grazie” mi sussurri all’orecchio. “E scusa per il disturbo, ti lascio tornare a dormire.”  
“Ormai il sonno è passato. Ti va un dvd?” Mi guardi indeciso. “Ho anche i popcorn” aggiungo facendo l’occhiolino.  
Ti illumini in volto. “Al caramello?”  
“Mi conosci, no?”  
“Ed è per questo che ti adoro, amica mia.”


End file.
